


The Kidnapping Incident

by BoyzoneTrash



Category: Boyzone - Fandom
Genre: Attacc of the Pigeons, Gen, Kidnapping?, Louis Walsh being a dick, Mikey and Stephen being done, Ronan being a child, pigeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyzoneTrash/pseuds/BoyzoneTrash
Summary: Ronan is bored.Accidents happen.A child is kidnapped?





	The Kidnapping Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame us, we wrote this at 2AM, we aren't authors and English isn't even our native language.  
> We're so sorry.

„Boring. This is fucking boring.“ Ronan was bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing to do in this place. Well, maybe there would’ve been if they hadn’t broken the TV the other day, but that totally wasn’t their fault. How could they have expected that playing soccer in their hotel room would end up breaking basically everything? 

Keith and Shane weren’t doing any better. From where he was hanging upside down over the edge of his bed Ronan could see the two of them sitting at the little table in their shared hotel room, throwing little paper balls at each other. 

Well, what else we’re they supposed to do? After the last incident Walsh forbid basically anything, including “stupid, reckless games” as he called them, or even going outside without permission. Again, how could they have known it was a bad idea to venture out into the streets of Paris by themselves? Sure, Mikey did protest at first, but he could never resist the puppy eyes. Unfortunately the little French he spoke didn’t help them much when they were suddenly chased through backstreets by a pack of angry dogs.

But since when did they follow Walsh’s rules in the first place? That would be boring. Ronan didn’t like ‘boring’. So he was sure he had to do something to help with his current boredom.  
Going outside seemed like the only reasonable idea. With all the work they had been doing the past days they did not yet get the chance to explore the city and it was their day off, so why not sneak out and look around for a bit?

With a plan in his mind, Ronan got up from his bed – closely escaping falling off and possibly breaking his neck in the process – and proposed the idea to the two other boys. Said others of course obliged willingly and the trio made their way to the elevators. They considered asking Mikey and Stephen to join them for a minute, but they were scared of getting reprimanded for breaking the rules, either by their friends or Walsh, who they would surely inform about their shenanigans.

For a while they aimlessly paced around the streets and alleys of the city. Lucky for them it was fairly quiet and not many people were around, which was of course understandable for 10AM on a Wednesday. They busied themselves with all kinds of things Mikey would surely label “stupid” or “dangerous” if he were around, but he wasn’t, so nobody could stop them.

When they came by a food truck they unanimously decided to get fries. Ronan only barely avoided spilling ketchup all over his shirt and Keith subsequently almost choked on a fry, but they were doing alright. They were totally capable of being in the city by themselves. Why would anyone doubt that in the first place?

Soon they came about a small square with fountain and decided to take a break and just sit down for a while. Keith took on a seat on a nearby bench while Ronan opted for sitting on the edge of the fountain. Shane ventured off a few steps and absentmindedly started feeding fries to a pigeon hopping around on the square.

After a while they finished their food – Shane now surrounded by a swarm of pigeons – Ronan took a look around the square. He spotted only few people as on the rest of their trip: An elderly couple strolling around, two women chatting on a bench, a couple of little children – maybe between the ages of 3 and 7 – playing in the water of the fountain a few feet away from him and of course Shane, still surrounded by pigeons.

He was just letting his thoughts wander when he felt a cold splash of water on his back. Snapping his head to the side he spotted one of the children looking at him intimidated. A grin spread on his face as he cautiously splashed a little water back at the boy.

The child started giggling, kicking more water in Ronan’s direction. Realizing he was now caught in a water fight Ronan tried to turn around to get to a better angle, but he misjudged the width of the fountains edge and ended up slipping into the water. The subsequent splash attracted the attention of the two women, who we’re apparently the parents of the children, and his friends. 

Ronan, now sat in the fountain, looking around at the people starring at him. Whether it was the dumbfounded expression on his face or the fact that he was, well, sitting in a fountain - the strangers burst out laughing, Shane followed soon, scaring some of the pigeons away.

He turned around to send a grin in the direction of the children giggling at his misfortune and proceeded with the water war. Their game continued until one of the women called the kids to leave. Ronan said goodbye to the gaggle of children and joined Keith in watching Shane, who was still occupied with his personal flock of pigeons. 

Not having anything better to do the three decided to visit some shops. After leaving the third shop Ronan was wearing heart-shaped sunglasses and Shane’s arms were filled with bags while Keith tried reasoning with the security guards escorting them from the premises.

Disappointed they took a seat on a nearby bench.

“I can’t believe they would just kick us out for no reason!” Ronan complained.

“I mean you did kinda try climbing on the mannequins” Keith reasoned.

To escape Ronan’s rambling Keith suggested getting them ice cream from a parlor down the road. The two others agreed and remained on the bench, Ronan still annoyed and muttering to himself.

The quiet complains were soon interrupted by a terrified wail filling the streets. They instinctively searched for the source of the noise and found the space empty except for a small boy, who appeared to be the child that splashed Ronan earlier. The scared look on the child’s face made Ronan and Shane instinctively approach him. Ronan kneeled down to the boy’s eyelevel and tried consoling him. It became apparent to the two young men that the boy had obviously been forgotten by his family. Ronan and Shane glanced at one another worriedly trying to figure out what to do with the still crying child.

When Keith returned with their ice cream he was not surprise to find Ronan and Shane didn’t keep their promise to stay where he left them. What did surprise him though was that the crying child Ronan was kneeling in front of. Sighing, he approached his friends, not even daring to question how they got into their situation. He gave Shane his and Ronan’s ice cream and kneeled down next to Ronan. Turning to the boy, he offered the child his own ice cream, which seemed to calm him down at least a little. 

“I think he lost his mum”, Ronan told his friends.

“Thanks, Sherlock”, Keith answered.

“So, what’re we gonna do with him?” asked Shane.

“I dunno, we gotta find his mum or dad somehow”, Ro stated.

“Thanks, Sherlock”, Keith replied – this time earning himself a smack from his friend, “but how are we supposed ta do that?”

“Maybe look around? They can’t be too far away, so might be able to find them”, Shane suggested.

“I highly doubt that. We don’t know where they went – let alone who they even are”, Keith reasoned. “But what else would we do?”

“Ask the kid maybe?” Shane suggested, turning to face the child again. “Hi!” he greeted him, but the kid seemed to shy away from him, looking up intimidated.

“Don’t scare him you tall-ass”, Ronan laughed at his friend. “Hey, buddy!” he addressed the boy. “You can call me Ro, that’s Keith and the mean-looking guy is Shane, but what’s your name?” 

“Jack”, came a mumbled reply.

“Jack! That’s a great name, bud!” Ronan said.

“You’re mummy’s gone, right? Do you maybe know where she could have went?” Keith inquired.

The boy shook his head, still shyly trying to hide behind Ronan.

“Maybe we should ask somebody else for help?” Shane said.

“Yeah, any of you got a phone with them– I’m gonna go call Mikey.” Keith decided.

“Good idea, we really need the help of an adult”, Ronan exclaimed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“You did WHAT?!” Mikey almost dropped his phone on the floor.

“What did they get themselves into again?” Stephen asked him glancing up from the book he was currently reading.

“They kidnapped a child!”

A quiet “We did not kidnap him!” could be heard from the phone, still in Mikey’s hand.

“How the hell did they do that?”

“I dunno, knowing them it’s surprising they didn’t up at the hospital yet.” 

“True, but what the hell is going on?” 

“Keith, explain yourself”, Mikey addressed the phone again. 

Stephen watched as Mikey silently listened to their friend explain the story, his face going through varying levels of disappointment and distress. After a short while addressed Stephen with a sigh.

“Apparently they did not kidnap the child, but somehow they’re now stuck with a child and don’t even know where they are.” 

Stephen knew it was better not to question them, so he willingly followed Mikey, who continued to argue with their friends over the telephone, trying to navigate through the unfamiliar streets. Luckily –  
thanks to Mikey common sense and decision to buy a map at the hotels reception – they managed to find the others easily enough.

The two simultaneously let out disappointed sighs when the spotted the three others: Ronan was kneeling in front of an unfamiliar child, Shane stood a few feet away, seemingly trying to get rid of a pigeon clawing into his arm and Keith appeared positively terrified.

“Mike! Steo!” they were greeted by Ronan as soon as the younger boy spotted them, “Our beloved friends! The smart part of Boyzone! The-“

“Cut it off”, Stephen deadpanned, “Explain.”

“Soooooo, we were bored”, Ronan started his explanation.

Stephen and Mikey listened patiently as Ronan rambled out an excuse. The serious expressions on their faces unsettled him a little, even though he was used to them by now.

“So what should we do with him now?” Ronan was at his wits ends.

Mikey didn’t know he could get more frustrated than he was after being called earlier “Well we aren’t going to try to have a child join us again.”

Stephen noticed the small boy getting more and more tense, as more strangers started surrounding him and decided to approach him.

“Hey, Jack!” he smiled. “I’m Stephen, but you can call me Steo if you’d like to. I promise you we’re gonna find your mummy.” 

The little boy nodded softly, seemingly starting to warm up to the strangers surrounding him. Stephen continued asking him simple questions to keep him occupied and gain his trust. 

“Maybe it would be best if we called Walsh”, Mikey said.

His suggestion was met with three shocked faces. Stephen seemingly the only one not opposed to the idea, “Yeah, that’s probably what you should’ve done in the first place.” 

“No, please don’t tell him! He’s gonna kill us!” Shane protested – finally having managed to pry the pigeons off his arm. The small animal was now standing a few feet behind him, staring, intently.

“Well, yeah, but it’s your own fault if your stupidity renders you incapable of complying with basic rules”, Stephen bitched.

The four others stared at him with for a second before Mikey managed to gather himself and threatened to call their manager himself. 

“Guys, wait a second”, Keith intervened, “where did the kid go?”

Panic ensued as the five lads frantically looked around for Jack, until they finally spotted him, chasing after a pigeon – probably the one that just moments ago was hovering over Shane - dangerously close to a road. 

Stephen immediately started running, having been forced to pull Ronan from streets several times already in a similar fashion. He reached Jack in record speed and pulled the boy away from the traffic by his shirt collar. Startled by the unexpected pull the child started crying and ran towards Ronan.

The young man lifted the child into his arms “Is Stephen being mean to you again?” he mockingly stuck his tongue out at his friend, who tried his best to glare at him, but couldn’t due to the cuteness of the two boys’ interaction.

Ronan carried the child back to where the others were still standing. Mikey pressed a Snickers bar into Jack’s hand - thank God the mom friend is always prepared - and Ro set the boy, who had now ceased his crying, back on the floor.

“So, is one of you going to call Walsh now, or do I have to do it for you?” Mikey pressed.

Shane, Keith and Ronan shared worried glances. Neither of them wanted to be the one to break the news to their manager, fearing they’d get into even more trouble than they already were in.

Stephen and Mikey were afraid of an incoming argument between their friends, when Shane sighed dramatically and grabbed the phone from Mikey. The pigeon suspiciously hopping in the same direction.

Ronan and Keith started thanking him profusely as the other young man walked a few feet away from the rest of the group as he dialed their manager’s number. Shane paced around nervously, praying that maybe Walsh wasn’t going to pick up, but then the dialing tone cut off and yanked the phone away from his ear as he was immediately met with angry screaming that scared away the poor bird.

The others watched as Shane tried to explain, while the muffled yelling did not seem to cut off only once. He send horrified glances their direction, eyes begging for help. 

He did seem a little paler than usually when he returned to them, silently handing the phone off to Ronan with an apologetic expression on his face. Ronan shook his head vehemently, silently begging his friends not to force him to answer, but there was no getting out of it.

Hesitantly he raised the device to his ear “Hey, Louis! How’s it hangin?”

“Ronan Patrick John Keating. So, this was your idea, wasn’t it? You want a repeat of the hockey incident? I don’t have high expectations, but is a little common sense and obedience too much to ask for?”

“We’re really sorry! We were just trying to have a little fun, it wasn’t our fault we got into this situation! We just didn’t know what to do!”

“Well maybe you should’ve just called the fucking police?!” 

“OH SHIT-“


End file.
